The Worst Night, or Maybe the Best
by R5 is amazing
Summary: When Jake and Amy make a bad decision Amy says it was the worst night of her life. But when she gets a surprise that turns into two will Jake be able to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy- **

I was standing on a dark New York street. I had just left the 99 when I got a text from Jake telling me to wait. So here I was waiting it had been almost five minutes when he caught up to me. He was panting like a dog. Jake looked cute under the street light. Wait why am I thinking Jake is cute? Do I like him? I can't it could jeopardize me becoming captain one day. If we broke up it could ruin our friendship and partner ship. Maybe it is worth it? He is finally done panting.

"Hey why did you ask me to wait for you?" I ask

"I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home." Jake states

"Sure" I say

Crap this won't end well. Sitting in a confined space with him. I can barley be in the same room with him. I think I might love him. I can't he will never like me. I am up tight and he is laid back. I mean we are like total opposites.

We walk to his crappy car and he opens the door for me. Why is he acting so nice? Maybe he likes me? No, Santiago he will never like you. He gets in the drivers side and makes a comment I can vaguely here. I am to absorbed in the argument I am having with myself.

It feels like it has been only seconds when we show up at my apartment. I get out and he does too. Thats weird maybe I should ask him why. You know what I will.

"Jake why did you get out too? I ask

"Cause I wanted to walk you in" he states

"Ok cool" I say

We walk up the stairs in a comfortable silence. We finally reach my door and I grab my key. I fumble trying to unlock the door. I probably look so stupid right now. I get the door open and walk inside Jake right behind me. He closes the door and sits on the couch. I sit next to him. The next thing he does surprises me. He grabs my waist, pulls me on his lap, and kisses me with a fierce passion. I have never seen this side of Jake before and I like it. The need for each other increases and our make-out session escalates quickly. The next thing I know we are in my room.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I get up and change. I walk out of my room expecting to see Jake but he is not there. He must of left while I was asleep. I am glad it is Saturday I could never face him today. I mean he just left and didn't say anything. I feel awful last night was probably the worst night of my life. How could I do this? I was so careless. I knew he didn't love me. He just used me then left. The rest of the day a sat on the couch watched chick flicks, ate ice cream, and cried.

**2 Months Later **

I wake up and feel nauseous instantly. I been puking every morning for the past two weeks. I also have these super weird cravings. The more I think about it I realize I haven't had my period since that night me and Jake did it. Shit I think I am pregnant. This sucks I mean I am happy I am going to have a baby but it is with Jake. What if he is not part of his child's life. The baby could ruin my career. I need a pregnancy test like right now.

I drive to the store and choose a couple tests that look the best. By the time I am at the cash register I am crying. The lady at the counter gives me a sympathetic look. She tells me it will be ok and all I do is nod. I pay grab the bag and rush out of the store. I am siting in my car when I pull my phone out and call Holt.

"yes Santiago" He says

"I am not coming in i'm sick i'm sorry" I say a little sad that I kind of had to lie. I mean I am sick just not how everyone else thinks.

"It is ok I understand I am going to send Peralta over in a little to check on you" he says with a little sincerity in his voice.

"What n-" I was cut off by the line going dead.

Great just what I need. Jake is going to find out i'm pregnant and he is the father. What if he freaks out and is never in the babies life? Maybe I shouldn't tell him? No that would be wrong he has a right to know that he is going to be a dad.

I walk in and slam the door. I stomp over to the bathroom. Now the fun part I get to pee on a stick. Note to sarcasm. After I peed on them I had to wait five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of my life. The timer finally went off. I walked over to the first stick and picked it up. It was positive. I mean it could just be a false positive. I pick the second up and it says positive. Crap this does not look good. I set it down and pick the last one up. It says positive. Shit I am pregnant.

The first thing I do is make a doctors appointment. Now I have to tell Jake. Just as I am trying to figure out how to tell him I hear a knock at the door.

I walk over an open the door. I see Jake standing there. I start crying at the sight of him. Concern crosses his face and he pulls me into a hug. We stand like that for a while him holding me in his arms. When I finally stop crying he lets me go.

"Whats wrong why are you crying?" he asks me. His question full of concern

"J-Ja-Jake "I stutter "I need to tell you something" I say barley above a whispered.

"What?" he asks

"I'm I'm preg-preg-pregnant" I finally stutter out

"Cool who's the father" he almost growls

"Thats the thing your the father "I mumble.

"What I can't hear you. Can you talk a little louder?" he asks

"I said your the father" I sob

"That is great we are going to be a family" he practicably shouts with joy.

"Your not mad?" I ask a little shocked

"No I could never be mad about something like that." he says

"I have an appointment later do you want to come?" I ask

"I would love to" he says

I am so happy he took the news well.

"Amy I have something to tell you" he states

"What is it "I ask

"I love you and I have since the first time I saw you. I will always be here for you and our baby. I will never leave you I promise" Jake says

"I love you too" I cry. That was the sweetest most thought full thing he has ever said to me.

A little later we get ready and leave. When we get to the doctors they do some blood tests then do an ultrasound.

When the doctor comes back in she has a strange look on her face.

"Miss Santiago you are defiantly pregnant, but your are having twins. They are both healthy. Your due in about seven months." the doctor says

"What i'm having twins as in two babies?" I ask

"Cool I am going to have two kids" Jake says

We leave and decide to go to the precinct to tell every one the news. I am kind of nervous. What if they are not supportive? We get there and walk in. I am practically shaking.

"Everyone we have an announcement" I shout blushing madly.

There is a murmur of what it might be.

"I am pregnant and Jake is the father. Not only that but it is twins." I shout

Everyone is just staring in awe. What the great Amy Santiago can't be pregnant with twins.

Then I hear someone shout.

"Hey Diaz you have to kiss Boyle you lost the bet" Gina shouts triumphantly.

"You bet on us?" I ask

"yeah, Now come on Diaz man up and kiss him already" Gina shouts again. Man she is loud.

I see Rosa walk over to Charles and kiss him. Them both seem kind of into it. Their kiss turns into making out.

When they both break apart Gina starts to clap.

"Rosa will you be my girlfriend?" Boyle asks

"Sure why not" she replies in a monotone voice.

Wow this day was very eventful. I mean I learned I am pregnant with twins. Rosa and Boyle started dating and Gina bet on me. This was going to be a crazy pregnancy.

**7 Months later**

I was sitting on a hospital bed waiting to go into the delivery room. My contractions were only a few minutes apart and I was almost fully dilated. I can't wait to get this whole pregnancy thing over with.

They finally took me into the delivery room. After relentless pushing a baby boy finally came out. His cries filled the room. Not long after a baby girl came. The doctors handed me the girl and the boy to Jake. When everyone came in they asked us their names and I said the girl is Macy Lynn Peralta and the boy is David Jacob Peralta. Everyone even Rosa had a smile on their face. This was the best day of my life.

That one night that I said was the worst night of my life might not have been that bad. If it weren't for it I would not have two wonderful kids and a great boyfriend. I guess it is all in how you look at it.

**Please review. All reviews are appreciated. I hope you liked it. I thought it was pretty good.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy-

3:00

I wake up to Maci crying. Jake elbows me.

"The babies crying go make her stop." Jake tells me.

"I would of never noticed." I reply sarcasm evident in my voice.

I get up and go in their room. I pick her up and sit in the rocking chair. She feels really hot. I think she might have a fever. I grab a thermometer and take her temperature. After a while it beeps. It says 102 degrees.

"Jake get in here" I shout.

"Why?" he asks

"Maci has a fever" I state

With that he is next to me in seconds. It is nice to know he really cares about her.

"Hey can you hold her while I see if David has a fever?" I ask

"Yeah sure" he says slightly worried.

"Hey baby girl please get better soon your mommy is really worried about you." I hear Jake tell her. He is so good with them.

I go over to David and take his temperature he has a fever too. This is not good I have two sick babies.

"Jake, David has a fever too" I say a little depressed.

"What should we do" he asks.

"First we should try to get rid of their fever" I state remembering the book I read.

"Ok" he says

He does everything I ask and after a few hours both of their temperatures are down. I also made a doctors appointment just to make sure they are both fine. I really hope they won't be sick for their birthday. They are turning one in three days. It feels like only days ago that they were born.

**2:00**

Time to take them to the doctors.

I get David and Jake gets Maci. We put them in the car and head to the doctors. They fall asleep half way there. They look so peaceful I am glad they are finally asleep. They were up all night. We get there and I grab both of them while Jake signs in.

Ten minutes later we are sitting in a room with the doctor. He takes a look at both of them.

"They seem to be better. Whatever you did worked. But it is good you brought them in just to make sure" He tells us. You can't believe how happy I am that they are ok.

"That is great news" I shout with joy.

"Awesome" Jake says with a happy expression on his face.

We get home by four and I put the babies to bed. They have had a very long day. When I get into the living room I see Jake ordering takeout. Perfect I didn't feel like cooking. I sit on the couch and start to look through Netflix. I can't find anything so I just turn the TV off. The food comes not long after. We eat in silence. I know it is because we are both really tired. After I finish I go to bed. I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

**3 Days Later**

I wake up to the alarm going off. Today David and Maci are turning one. I get up take a shower and put on a simple sun dress. I go in the babies room and find them awake. Jake comes in not long after.

"Can you dress David while I dress Maci" I ask.

"sure, does this mean I get to chose what he wears" he asks me a little to excitedly.

"Yes, but nothing too crazy" I tell him.

"OK" is all he replies.

I grab Maci a pair of white leggings a pink tutu and her white shirt with pink ballet slippers on it. I put it on her without a problem. Then I grab a pair of pink boots and slip them on her feet.

Time to go see what Jake put David in. When I see them David is wearing a green shirt dark jeans and a leather jacket. He looks just like Jake in that outfit.

"Are you ready to go" I ask Jake

"Yeah sure but I want to carry my baby girl please" he asks with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but I want to carry her later" I reply

"Deal" he says

I hand him Maci and he gives me David. We are going to have a small party with my parents, Jake's mom, and some people from the precinct. We get to the car and I put them in. Jake seems kind of nervous. I wonder why, it is probably nothing. The park is not far so we get there quickly. Not long after everyone shows up. Everyone is having fun even the babies. Right now Boyle is playing with them. He is surprisingly good with them.

Everyone starts to stare at me. When I turn around Jake is down on one knee. I start to cry I am so happy.

"Amy Santiago since the first day I met you I knew I had feelings for you. We may not of had the easiest relationship but through it all I knew I loved you. Will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes, absolutely" I reply with tears streaming down my face.

Jake takes the ring and puts it on my finger. I look at it and wonder how he could of afforded it.

Today was a great day but it is only the first of many. I can't wait to be able to spend the rest of my life with Jake.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please ****review. All reviews are appreciated.**

**I don't own anything from Brooklyn nine-nine**


End file.
